Anatari
by dragonseeker55
Summary: The Gods blessed the planets by gracing each planet with its own Warrior bent to protect the Earth. Now, a million years later, their strongest descendants are born. Selene's granddaughter is about to make a visit. What will happen? M for later chapters.
1. Prologue

In the olden days, the Gods walked the soil of the planet of Earth and blessed the planet with beauty and grace. The goddess of the planet, Gaia, was filled with so much love at the splendor and elegance of her terrain that she pleaded with Fate and Destiny, the parents of all the Gods, for guardians with powers unimaginable to protect the Earth's lands and waters.

They agreed.

The god Hermes wanted someone intelligent and chic to guard the big globe. He fashioned a young girl out of ice and his flesh and instated her with an IQ that no one for centuries to come would rival. She would use her brain to find the complicated strategies, battle formations, and the weapons tactics to protect the Earth. She had the power to control ice and turn it into the three states of matter. She had blue hair cut to her chin and ocean blue eyes filled with warmth. He named her Mercury.

The goddess Aphrodite desired a female as well to protect the planet, someone who could fell armies with the blink of an eye and defeat over a thousand men with a swish of her hips. With Aphrodite's golden hair that ended at the hips and azure eyes to rival the sky, the alluring goddess named the guardian with the power of love Venus.

Gaia wanted a guardian from her own planet to protect its home. Instead of a female, she made a male with eyes of the deepest oceans and a body fashioned after her consort's. He would be smart, strong, powerful. His hair was made of pure ebony, and Gaia named him Terra, the Latin word for Earth, for he would have the power of the earth and everything on it.

Ares, god of Mars, was greedy in making his creation. Her hair was the black of Ares' ravens' feathers with purple of Ares' kilt. Her eyes were made from pure amethysts and her body as golden as the fire in the forge. He bestowed her with the gift to see into the past and future, to talk to the spirits and ask advice from the Gods themselves. He proclaimed her Mars, priestess of fire and guardian of it.

Zeus, King of the Gods, wanted an Amazon. He grouped with Athena, Ares' half sister and goddess of war, to create her. She would be taller than all the others, only shorter than Terra. Hair the color of the King of the God's elixir of strength fell to broad shoulders lightly muscled, and emerald green eyes crackled with his inner lightning. She would be the strongest of the inner planets' female warriors, and guardian of thunder and lightning. Zeus and Athena called her Jupiter.

Now that was only the Inner Planets. Fate and Destiny ordered the Gods of the Outer Planets to make guardians to defend the outer reaches of the galaxy from intruders.

The god of Saturn, Cronus, was the father of Zeus, and so wanted to best his son. He carved a woman gently from the palest ivory and breathed part of his life into her. Her eyes were the color of deep twilight, her hair darker than Mars' but lighter than Terra's. She had the same powers Cronus had; the power of life and death, rebirth and destruction. Since Cronus was so determined to beat his son, Fate and Destiny grew panicked at the size of this small girl's power, for she was the youngest of all the guardians. They took her and put her under eternal sleep, proclaiming that they would only wake her if needed. Saddened, Cronus named her Saturn.

Uranus was happy to create a guardian. He fashioned the numerous winds of his power to be her bones and the silky-soft clouds as her skin, so she was as light as a feather. Her hair was as gold as the planet, her eyes as blue as the power of the skies she held dearly. Uranus named her after himself; Uranus.

Poseidon, brother to Zeus, busied himself to produce a presentable guardian. Her hair was the color of the planet she represented, tall and elegant and a gifted prodigy in the arts. Her eyes were kind and filled with the blue waters of Poseidon's domain. She had the power over the deepest oceans and the calmest seas, and he named her Neptune.

The last divinity, the other brother Hades, was jealous that all the other guardians were so beautiful and talented. He made a woman, not a girl, out of dark mahogany and made garnets into her eyes. Her hair was the color of the forests on her planet; the black-emerald that were also the colors of Hades' robes. She would be the oldest and the most commanding of the women fighters. She had the power of Time and Space, forever doomed to never leave the planet and forever instated to guard the Gate of Time. Her name was Pluto.

Now, all the guardians had been made and stationed. But one goddess had failed to produce a guardian; Selene, goddess of the moon. She was angry that she could not help make a warrior; after all, the moon was part of the Earth, was it not? So she fled to her palace on the Moon, ignoring the calls of the other Gods, and put a barrier around her beloved Moon so the Gods could not come in. She was jealous that all the other planets had a protector, and stricken with grief that she was unable to produce one. But she loved her sister Gaia dearly and made a resolution.

Using her powers, she made a civilization on the Moon, training its people to become hard warriors to protect its sister planet. She carved a woman from her own image from the crystal waters of the Sea of Serenity and moondust and instated part of her magic into her creation. She named her Selenity from the goddess she was created by.

Her hair was a light mauve color, her eyes like the waters of the Sea of Serenity. Her skin was pure ivory and her lips like pale pink rose petals. She walked with grace unmatched, ruled with a firmer hand than the others, and kept from the other guards of the galaxy. The people of the Moon claimed her Queen.

Thousands of years passed, and the other Guardians had descendants, whom of which were always sent to Earth to protect its rulers and people, but not as powerful as their divine ancestors. But the people of the Moon were immortal, a gift from their guardian goddess. And their Queen refused every suitor asking for her hand.

A million years after the Gods had created their protectors, their most powerful descendants were born as the Crown Princesses and Crown Prince of their Planets. A million years after the birth of the galaxy, Queen Selenity finally gave birth to a daughter named Serenity on the Moon, not stating her father.

At the exact moment of Serenity's birth, a silver light flooded the entire universe, never ending and more brilliant than the Sun. It was a crystal, filled with purity and goodness with enough force to destroy all matter. Selene had created the crystal to guard her granddaughter, inserting it into her young granddaughter to keep her alive and safe. She told Selenity that her daughter had a great power and a greater destiny, fated by the parents of the Gods themselves.

With that said, Selene and the Gods disappeared, leaving their cosmos to the peoples of the universe.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hey, this is a new one I just started. It's very, VERY loosely based on "Avatar: The Last Airbender", even though I don't watch it. My bro does, so don't kill me.


	2. Plans Are Made

Princess Serenity leaned on her balcony railing, watching with intense crystal blue eyes the blue-green planet of Earth. Her pale ivory skin radiated with the Earth's soft glow and her mind was transfixed by its beauty. She felt a gentle pull at her magic just from the sight of the planet, but ignored it.

Serenity was a beauty herself. Hair the color of moonlight drifted in two streamers from two buns on her head to her ankles; the hairstyle of the Royal Family of the Moon. Her creamy gold skin was as soft as silk, the offsetting of her light pink lush lips and the pale roses in her cheeks making her look like an angel with her dreamy crystal blue eyes. Creamy mile-long legs were hidden by the flowy white dress she wore.

The beaded bodice and sleeveless straps hugged her chest and pushed her breasts higher, making her extremely uncomfortable. The skirt was like water and feathers; light, silky, never staying in one place. It whispered as it moved, the silver embroidery winking at the eye. It brushed the ground and the tips of her strappy white heels.

"Princess Serenity," a soft voice called behind her. Serenity turned and met the dark amber eyes of her governess and her mother's trusted advisor, Lady Luna of Mau.

Luna was a pretty woman and awed the young children of the Court. Her midnight black tresses fell to her waist in luscious perfectly shaped curls. Skin golden by the sun radiated soft warmth, as did the gold and orange gown she wore. She was a bit taller than Serenity, but about ten years older.

"Luna, you scared me," Serenity said gently, walking away from the railing. Her heels clicked on the white marble floor. "Do you need me?"

Luna shook her head, affectionately brushing a hand over Serenity's gold crescent moon birthmark on her forehead. "Your mother requests your presence, Your Highness," Luna replied as she turned. Serenity followed her.

They walked down numerous hallways with portraits of famous warriors and the Royal Family. The marble shined white, then silver, and back to white again. The pillars glittered with ancient symbols engraved by Selene herself.

Luna led Serenity to her mother's personal chambers. Once inside the Honduras mahogany doors, Luna left the Princess and her Queen. Serenity gazed tenderly at her mother, who sat at the ebony desk with papers scattered on its glossy surface. The Queen's usually calm face was twisted in frustration, and her light lilac hair was mussed from slender fingers running through it.

"Sere, please sit down," Queen Selenity growled gently, "you're making me feel old."

Serenity laughed and seated herself in a large red armchair, folding her hands in her lap. "Are you all right, Mother?" Serenity asked, standing up again to pour a glass of pale green tea. She handed the white china cup to Selenity, who sighed in relief as the faint fragrant steam rose to her nose.

"I needed that," she murmured before she sipped. Her daughter sat back in the armchair, every inch the Royale Crown Princess of the Moon. She sighed again and sat back in her office chair. "I am fine, Serenity. It's just…"

"Just what, Mother?" Serenity asked, worried. Selenity locked her crystal blue eyes with her daughter's and heaved a sigh.

"Earth has begun to suspect that we exist, darling. Apparently one of the monarchs of the planetary kingdoms accidentally slipped a tidbit of information to King Damian and Queen Icarra," Selenity said bluntly. Serenity gasped, covering her red mouth with a dainty hand. "It is only minor, Serenity, nothing more."

"But Mother!" Serenity cried out in fear. "What if someone found out about us? The Gods would come back and who knows what else would happen!"

Selenity smiled and walked around her desk to rest a hand on her quivering daughter's shoulder. "I'm touched that you are concerned about our civilization, Serenity. That will make you a great Queen."

Serenity smiled at her mother's compliment. Serenity was being groomed as the next ruler of the Moon, and so she took part in the daily discussions of the council, listened to the conversations of the other monarchs of the planets, and involved herself in the activities of the universe.

"But what about our existence?" Serenity asked her mother quietly. Selenity shook her head and walked back to her desk, sighing.

"I've talked with the Elders and my council. The only logical explanation is to meet the Royal Family of Earth in person and explain to them what we are," Selenity sat in her chair and sipped her tea. Serenity stood and started pacing, feeling the gentle pull from earlier but this time more insistent.

"But we can't do that! We've protected ourselves enough times to do the same. We can still live and not be noticed."

Selenity sighed. "But Serenity," she protested gently, "They know about us. We can't just ignore the threat they pose. You must understand."

Serenity nodded, but inside her mind was turning. She would keep her people safe—even if it endangered her life.

XXXXX

Crown Prince Endymion Darien Terra of Elysion looked out upon the rose gardens his study overlooked, his hand gripping the white marble railing of the balcony. His intense ocean-blue eyes looked out over the blood-stained horizon as the sun set. His father's city gleamed white and silver in the dying light, the blood and gold of the dying sun reflecting the sun's power into his eyes, making it course through his armor-clad body like a potent tonic.

A woman came and leaned on the door connecting the balcony to the study. "Milord?" her voice was strong in its question, but held a current of concern underneath the asking tone. Endymion turned and faced the woman.

Just by her exotic dark looks, Endymion knew she was the Crown Princess of Mars. He had grown up with her since he had been five years old and her only a year old. Her long glossy raven hair normally fell in a purple-black curtain to her hips, but now it was held back in a high ponytail with an amethyst silk ribbon. The ribbon matched her worried eyes, which were currently fixed on his sapphire ones. The fading light made her golden skin glow like a torch, illuminating the dark purple undertones of her scarlet Planetary Warrior uniform. Dark red stilettos adorned her dainty feet, while white elbow-length gloves covered her small hands and fingers. A golden tiara with a single ruby sheltered her forehead under her bangs.

"Princess Rayven," he said mildly, fully facing her. "What brings you to my study, if I may ask?"

She met his curious gaze with one of steel. "You were not at dinner tonight, milord," she said simply. "Your mother had asked me to visit you and inquire of your health on her accord."

A half-smile touched his sensuous full mouth. "I am well, Your Highness," he answered, a little of his smile entering his eyes. Some of the steel left hers and she smiled also. "It is just I have a lot of thoughts on my mind. Give my mother my sincerest apologies."

Rayven lowered her head in respect; after all, they were equal in status. "Of course, milord. Your father also asked if you were to meet with him in the War Chamber."

Endymion raised an ebony eyebrow. In the War Chamber? No one went in there unless there was a war to be started or political matters to be discussed. He nodded solemnly and politely stepped past the princess. She followed him out of the study.

XXXXX

"Ah, Endymion," King Damian of Elysion said when his only child entered the room. "You finally arrive. Please, have a seat."

Endymion took the chair by his father's throne, noticing that Princess Jasmina of Venus sat on his left, while Princess Haruka of Uranus sat on the king's throne's right. The three other Inner Planetary Warriors were seated on the left of Princess Jasmina; the two Outer Planetary Warriors was seated on King Damian's right.

"Father, if you don't mind my asking, why are we here?" Endymion asked politely, leaning on one elbow on the polished wood table. It curved in an open crescent, where Princess Amelia of Mercury and Princess Michiru of Neptune sat at its open points. Princess Setsuna of Pluto could not be at the planet of Earth; she was bound by her patron god, Hades, to protect and serve the Gate of Time and Space for all time; Princess Hotaru of Saturn was under eternal sleep and would stay that way for as long as Setsuna guarded the Time Gate. Setsuna had taken the burden of guarding both the quiescent Outer Planetary Warrior and the Gate, but Endymion knew she could guard both of them safely. King Damian walked and stood in the open crescent, turning ever so often to catch every woman warrior's and his son's eye.

"We have a minor crisis on our hands, my son," Damian turned to face his son. "There seems to be a civilization on the Moon, our sister planet."

Gasps came from the mouths of the Inner Planetary Warriors, but the stoic look on the Crown Prince and the Outer Planetary Warriors remained on their faces. "And they are a threat because?" Endymion inquired of his father.

"Because the Queen's daughter holds the Balance jewel, my son. She was the one who created the Silver Sonic when you were four years old."

Endymion's eyes narrowed. "So the Princess of the Moon was the one? She carries the Balance?"

Damian nodded. "Amelia, can you share the information you found?"

The Planetary Warrior of Mercury nodded and stood, a small blue compact in her hand. She pressed a small button on her gold tiara next to the sapphire between her eyes and a blue visor went over her eyes. Damian pressed a button on his throne arm, making the lights in the War Chamber dim and a silver screen to fall behind the genius. She stood in the crescent between the King and his son, and a projecting beam went from her compact onto the screen. Her sapphire blue Planetary Warrior attire shone silver from the beam, making some silver strands stand out in her sapphire blue hair, cut in a bob to her chin. Small blue earbobs glinted in her ears, and her elbow-length white gloves glowed in the suddenly-dark room. She stood taller in her knee-length blue leather boots.

"The civilization on the Moon is known as the Moon Kingdom, deprived from our sources of the rulers of each of the planets. They are working on creating a time of peace and unity called the Silver Millennium," Amelia read. A picture of a vast silver marble palace came into view, filled with numerous courtyards and bathhouses and a myriad of palace wings. Endymion thought it to his taste, seeing how the architecture was of ancient Ionic design and seeing how the reliefs of the Moon Kingdom's ancestors were beautiful in their own way. "The population exceeds Elysion's, but its social count is low, seeing as there is only four levels of status; commoner, Lord, Duke, and Royale. As of current, only a Queen named Selenity is ruler of the Moon. Her daughter, Serenity, is Crown Princess and Heir to the Throne. Her father is unknown. Selenity has no other children and was considered sterile after Serenity was born."

"Is there more about Princess Serenity?" Endymion asked, his curiosity piqued. Amelia nodded and typed a few things.

"Yes, milord. Serenity was born four years after yourself to Queen Selenity. Her father, as I've said, is unknown. Determining by her looks, we have inferred that her father could most likely be King Solaris of the Sun, seeing as she is the only one on the Moon with the golden complexion of the Sola people. She has power over light and crystal, which she uses to isolate her unusual healing qualities to better use in the sudden illness that has hit her people. She also has a bit of foresight, which has helped with this epidemic. How she caused the Silver Sonic is still under research, but we have a source from Queen Fira of Mars that her birth was the guardian from upcoming evil; that she was known as the Salvation of the universe."

"Salvation?" Princess Jasmina of Venus at his left inquired, a golden eyebrow raised. Amelia nodded again.

"Queen Fira is a powerful Seer, who has Seen into the Future recently. She has said that a great black power has been reborn into this dimension, bent on controlling the universe and everything in it. The key to destroying this evil is inside the Chosen Warriors of the Gods, the descendants of the Created. The Leader of these Chosen, Queen Fira said, was to be born four years after Terra's descendant. The Leader would be born pure of heart and clean of soul, with the purest form of magic ever created to touch mortals. The magic is to be made of the moonlight, warm as the sun's light, and purer than the clearest crystal water known to man."

Endymion rubbed his chin in deep thought. "But how does this bring about the Balance jewel Princess Serenity is supposedly to hold?"

"The evil is supposed to be drawn to this colossal store of power and take hold in the roots of its vast energy—in other words, the evil will take root inside Princess Serenity and turn her into something that could destroy the universe and our very existence. We have already planned ahead; Princess Serenity is arriving at the full moon in a week to meet us. Queen Selenity is very excited that our cultures will finally be united and the barrier between Earth and Moon broken after so many years since the Gods walked the planets."

A fist pounded on the table; Endymion's. "Has everyone been keeping this secret around me?" he demanded angrily, rising out of his seat. He shook off his father's restraining hand on his forearm. "How long have you been planning this? All of you?"

"Less than a month, Your Highness," Princess Hyppolita of Jupiter met his enraged ocean eyes with the calm forests of hers and a determined chin and voice. Unlike the smaller girls that were her sisters-in-arms, she was taller than the fragile young women by half a foot, with muscled limbs and a small slender torso. Her emerald green Planetary Warrior uniform held shoulder guards and arm guards under her elbow-length white gloves, and he knew that shin guards and ankle-length green leather boots with a three-inch heel rested on her long legs and feet. She, besides Princess Haruka of Uranus, was the only one who was not swayed by the Prince when he was not in a good mood, for she was one of the ones who could take it on with a fine-edged temper of her own. The Amazon princess knew Endymion knew this also. "We decided to keep this secret from you so that you would not indulge in this matter yourself."

"Indulge?" Endymion repeated the word. "Whatever do you mean, Hyppolita? By all means, enlighten me."

She stood, a mere three inches shorter than himself, and stared him down from her position near Amelia's empty chair. Her eyes, once kind pools of forest green, were now cold emeralds. Her dark chocolate bangs, her soft hair normally brushing her broad shoulders but now up in a green scrunchie favored by the commoner girls, brushed over her eyes, almost covering the emerald set in her gold tiara. Rose earbobs hung in her ears, glinting light pink light in his eye.

"Remember Princess Beryl of Johjima?" she inquired, raising a chocolate eyebrow over a knowing eye. Endymion frowned, his mind running over the name. "Your current betrothed, Endymion."

He straightened at the use of his name from her pink lips. No one besides his parents and his Generals ever used his name. Even the Planetary Warriors, who were equal to him in social status and had grown up with him throughout their childhoods, only called him "Your Highness" or even "Milord", but never Endymion. Now the name hit him hard.

Beryl, Crown Princess of Johjima, his betrothed. He allowed his frown to recede as the image of his lovely bride-to-be filled his mind's eye. Warm burnt amber eyes, silky soft porcelain skin, hair red as flame and curls the size of the signet ring on his right index finger, a skin-hugging amethyst dress that hinted to a night of pleasure with her luscious curves. Oh yes, Endymion had had many nights of pleasure with his bride-to-be.

"Yes, I remember," a strong voice said next to him. He looked down into the indigo depths of Princess Jasmina's eyes. The topaz on her gold tiara under her gold bangs winked at his eye as the lights came back on in the study. Her gold Planetary Warrior attire shimmered orange-gold in the dim light, as did her topaz earbobs. Her slender white-gloved hands were entwined, as if she was thinking. A red bow held her hair in a half-ponytail, her bangs brushing just above her eyebrows. "He was so obsessed with Her Highness's coming to Elysion that he got behind in his studies and duties and was exiled to Fort Kanisha over by Port Indiana." A light chuckle went through the room, and Endymion's cheeks acquired a pink tinge across his cheekbones.

"Can we please have amusement not at my disposal?" he pleaded. The chuckled died down and the serious eyes of the Planetary Warriors he had grown up with met his somber gaze. A knock sounded at the door, and a maid stepped through, a silver mirror adorned with deep emeralds and blood garnets on a silver tray in her hands.

"Excuse me, Your Majesty, Your Highnesses, but this came in with the messenger just now," the maid said with fluid grace, handing the tray to the King with little fuss. The King nodded and took the mirror, examining it. The maid left with quiet steps. Princess Michiru of Neptune instantly recognized the object in her King's hand and rushed to his hand as Endymion sat again. Whispers in Damian's ear had the mirror in her hand and her walking back to the open crescent. Stepping inside, she closed her vibrant blue-green eyes and murmured words that sounded foreign to Endymion's ears. The emeralds and garnets on the back of the mirror started glowing, as did the aquamarine in her gold tiara and the aqua-colored mirror at her hip. Her hair started floating, like she was underwater. The mirror's reflective side started glowing, and a woman's face appeared in the liquid depths.

Her skin was olive, smooth and unblemished; her nose and ice-edges cheekbones were the strongest features on her lovely face. Her eyes were trained on Endymion, her gold tiara and the garnet in her tiara reflecting his face. A long neck supported her oval face; a stubborn chin held a firm and full mouth that had worry lines at the corners, high cheekbones under weary maroon eyes, drooping green-black eyebrows, and green-black bangs covering her tiara. Endymion saw the shoulders of her black Planetary Warrior uniform and the cascade of her forest green-black hair, but nothing more.

"Your Majesty, I hope you are not planning something drastic," Princess Setsuna of Pluto implied reproachfully. Endymion was glad to see her; she was most serious and level-headed of them all, being only two years older than himself. She was currently in preparation of being coronated Queen of Pluto and becoming allies with King Damian. He could feel her power singing on his skin, as well as an unfamiliar push of energy; Endymion guessed it to be the Princess of Saturn's latent power. "The tides of Time are shifting around your soul, and they are not pure in spirit."

King Damian coughed. "We are doing nothing drastic, Princess Setsuna, I assure you," he said seriously, although his eyes were betraying. "We are merely discussing political matters."

"That involve the Princess of the Moon Kingdom you have recently discovered?"

Endymion choked back a laugh at his father's shocked expression. Setsuna in the mirror sighed and shook her head. "You forget, King Damian that I can see everything that goes on in the universe. You are planning to disrupt the flow of Instance to see that the silver power of the Crown Princess of the Moon will not destroy this empire you have spent your life to create. True, she holds the Balance in her favor, but she is the beloved of the Gods, and if you do anything to upset them, I will not intervene."

"Your Highness, can you tell us of this evil that is here?" Princess Haruka of Uranus asked.

Setsuna nodded. "It is drawn to Serenity's power; she has the rare power of Purelight, which is the gold power she possesses as her father's legacy. The silver power she holds is drawn from the roots of the Divine Magic, a power so pure it makes her a goddess; she is the granddaughter of Selene."

"Granddaughter?" Endymion and Damian exclaimed at the same time.

"The silver power is drawn from Selene and the Gods' divine magic; it is the purest form of energy available. But it's so pure that it took the form of a crystal when she was born and Selene put inside her descendant to keep her safe. Unfortunately, since it is so pure, Serenity's body has become dependent on the potent lifeforce it exudes. If it was taken from her, she would die in a matter of hours. It is strong enough to destroy entire planets, even entire universes, and if she willed it, Serenity could destroy all matter herself."

Endymion's eyes took on a thoughtful look. "So you're saying that if certain people knew about her power, they could use it to take control?"

"Of planets, of worlds, and of dimensions, then yes, they could," Setsuna replied solemnly. "She is in constant danger wherever she goes."

"Then what shall we do when she gets here?" Princess Amelia asked, sitting back into her chair. "I mean, there are nobles here in the Elysion Court who thirst for such power, and there are nobles visiting from our Planetary Courts as well with evil intentions."

Setsuna's face started blurring; Michiru's magic was growing thin. "I cannot tell you that, young princesses and prince," she said stoically, her face disappearing completely. Her voice still rang strong and true. "That is for you to decide."

Haruka came around the table as Michiru started falling. Carrying her in the comfort of her arms, the Princess of Uranus carried the heir to Neptune from the War Chamber with a nod to the Earth royalty. The mirror floated over to Damian's open hand.

"So what shall we do now?" Amelia asked intently. Endymion stood and nodded to the four women left present.

"We wait."

XXXXX

So, how was that? Please keep reading! This is my best one so far! Maybe…


	3. The Salvation Has Awakened

**Five days later…**

Princess Serenity was looking out upon the Earth, gazing lovingly at the wispy white clouds and the deep sapphire oceans of the beautiful planet. She couldn't wait to visit; it was rumored to hold lovely landscape and warm climates. Serenity was happy about the climates; the Moon held no warmth on its land, for all its beauty. A sudden bolt of discomfort shot through her chest into her head, and she clutched it as a blurry image came to her mind's eye.

A soft knock rang throughout her massive private room, ringing painfully in her ears. Serenity reluctantly sprinted from the sight of the Earth from her balcony to her armchair, where she picked up her embroidery again. Luna would have a fit if it wasn't done before they left; it was part of a series of gifts Serenity was giving to the royalty of Earth to thank them for their hospitality.

"Come in," she called out gently. Luna entered, a smile on her face.

"Princess, you're almost finished?" she asked kindly. Serenity nodded. A sigh of relief came from her governess's mouth as a hand went to her chest. "I was worried it would not be finished in time. You know how you are."

A faint blush came onto Serenity's downy cheeks. "Yes Luna, I'm a failure at everything feminine while I put men to shame at archery and horseback riding and martial arts," she said, stitching in a delicate pink rose. "Yet I manage to be feminine all the same."

Luna laughed. "All that is true, Your Highness," she said as she took the armchair across from her princess's, folding her hands in her lap. A look of concern passed across her face. "Your Highness, your mother wanted me to talk to you about some matters before we left."

"Oh?" Serenity's silver brow lifted as she put aside her embroidery. "What matters?"

"The matter of your birthday, milady."

Instantly Serenity's eyes darkened to stormy blue-gray, anger tossing white flecks in her suddenly-furious eyes. "What about my birthday, Luna? You know that no man on the Moon is eligible for my hand in marriage. I will not have some male scum from this realm ruling upon my father's forgotten throne and using what is rightfully mine to fulfill his personal fantasies."

"Serenity!" Luna exclaimed, eyes wide at the tone and language of her voice. Serenity stood, her skirts swishing about her legs, and looked out the balcony doors to the peace of Diana, the Moon's capital.

"Well, it is true. I will not have a man of the Moon ruling my kingdom," Serenity said evenly, her tone dangerous, "Especially after what happened recently."

"Milady, you must forget him," Luna spoke soothingly, trying to calm her unruly charge. "He is no longer a part of—"

Serenity whirled to face her governess. "I cannot forget him, Luna!" she cried out in pain, her eyes filling in tears. "He is a part of me now! I can't let him go; it's impossible!" Serenity closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and the tears instantly died away. She opened her crystal blue orbs once again. "But I will steel myself away from men of the Moon. I swear this on Selene's Star."

Luna drew a big breath in. Selene's Star was the brightest star in the Moon's sky, glowing such a deep blue that it stood out from its dimmer golden fellows. Only fools or Gods made oaths on Selene's Star, but for Serenity, it was a lot more than a fool's oath…

"Serenity, I need to tell you something." Serenity looked at Luna, who was looking down at the burgundy carpet. "About your heritage."

Serenity smirked gently and placed two fingers on her breastbone. "You mean what my grandmother gave to me? I know who she is and what she gave me."

"How?" Luna asked incredulously. "How do you know?"

Serenity changed her smirk to a smile as she fully faced her governess; Luna noted with a start that silver flames of power flicked inside Serenity's crystal blue eyes. "She came to me in a dream one night. Selene is my grandmother, no? She told me what I was and what had happened at my birth; I was the one who caused the Silver Sonic. She told me how the Moon Kingdom came to be and what my mother was. I know everything; I saw through her eyes millions of years ago. I have her power; I am the Salvation."

At that moment, a globe of silver fire lit above Serenity's head, between her buns. A glimmer of gold shone in the fiery depths.

"Serenity, may I see you in the Council Room please?" her mother's voice rang throughout the room before the ball snuffed out. Serenity made a move toward the door, past her stunned governess, but stopped before the door, back to Luna.

"I'm sorry if I scared you, Luna," she said softly, hearing Luna's satin skirts move with shock. "Please have my things ready for our trip."

With that said, Serenity opened the door and left.

XXXXX

Serenity threw open the doors of the Council Room with anger boiling in her veins. Her eyes smoldered with rage as her dress flew around her lithe figure. Queen Selenity and the Council looked up at her approach.

"Why is he here?" Serenity demanded her mother, her voice amplified by her magic and fury and the high ceiling of the Council Room. It was a beautiful room, decorated with a relief of the full moon and the Moon Kingdom and the universe in colorful pieces of glass on the ceiling. On the walls were murals of their ancestors; farmers were planting corn and other crops; dark-skinned men were racing wiry racehorses on a green strip of land; the Queen was there, seated on an elaborate throne surrounded by the Moon's rays holding a gold scepter and jewels of different colors, shapes and sizes; Serenity was shown riding a tall bay mare through an emerald forest. Serenity passed the beautiful artwork and stood before her mother, hands flat on the table surface. "Why is that mongrel of a man here when I am to be leaving for Earth in two days?"

"Serenity, mind your mouth," Selenity scolded her daughter. "We are not here to discuss his matter in the palace."

"Then why is he here?" Serenity suppressed the wince that came with the pull of magic this time. It had been pulling at her for the last two months, but as the days passed, they had grown more persistent and to the point of white-hot pain. They now came almost twice a day.

"He is staying in his Duke's quarters while his townhouse is being renovated. As Duke of the Moon Kingdom, he has every right to stay here. Now, we are not here to discuss him. We are here to discuss you."

Serenity could see the thoughts swimming behind her mother's calm sky blue gaze. "You mean about my grandmother?" she murmured.

Selenity sat up straighter with shock. "How…"

Serenity shrugged elegantly, taking the seat on her mother's left. "A dream, as I told Luna."

The oldest of the Council, Lord Braze, stood and cleared his throat. His hair was white from age and pulled away from his face in a low horsetail. His youthful face held on to the masculine handsomeness he had when he was younger; he was almost as old as Selenity. He wore simple Court regalia; a white velvet waistcoat trimmed in silver braid and mother-of-pearl buttons, gray breeches tucked into highly-polished black boots, and the badge of a Council member; a silver upturned crescent moon with a star in its center. Every Council member had one; Selenity had a necklace with a pendant like it on and Serenity had a signet ring on her right index finger.

"Yes, Lord Braze?" Selenity directed her attention to her most loyal follower. Serenity smiled gently at the Council member; he was like an uncle to her, like Luna's husband Commander Artemis. Braze smiled back before facing his Queen.

"We came, as you requested. So what is this urgent news you spoke of?"

Selenity nodded and Braze sat down, at Serenity's far left. He smiled genuinely at her before his attention focused on Selenity.

"As you all know, the Silver Sonic caused the beginning of the Moon's Silver Age because that was the year Serenity was born, the year of the raining skies," Selenity started. "That was the time when Selene's favor started to show us the way to where we are now. Now Selene has a bigger favor to ask of us; make a pact with the Earth and select my daughter to become a Planetary Warrior."

The Council members gasped, and Lord Braze's wife, Lady Melinda stood before her ruler. "Your Majesty, if I may be so bold, I think that Princess Serenity to be a Planetary Warrior is simply indecent." Melinda was oblivious to the second gasps ranging around her from the other members. "We have worked hard to present Princess Serenity as Heir to the Throne of the Moon, not playing guardian to a planet who has been ignorant of our doings."

Selenity leaned forward slightly, folding her hands under her stubborn chin. "I agree with you, Lady Melinda," she said to the members' amazement, "But this is a chance for her to connect us to one of the greatest places of internationality we will ever see in this universe. A few months ago, I felt something pulling at the ends of my magic. It felt like something outside the Moon was calling Serenity, and that was when I knew that something was coming."

Serenity widened her crystal blue eyes and discreetly placed a hand on her breastbone. Her mother had felt it too, the calling of a foreign magic?

"I've looked over documents, recallings of past events and papers relating stories of the Gods and how the Moon Kingdom came to be," Selenity stood and addressed the entire Council, looking each individual in the eye. "It mentions the Salvation, who is the guardian against the evil that is infiltrating this universe as we speak. The Salvation is meant to be a woman, pure of heart and clean of soul who looks beyond what is in front of her and sees 'beneath the underneath' and is a direct descendant of the Silver Goddess; Selene."

Melinda's face looked thoughtful. "But that describes Princess Serenity so well, except for the Goddess part." A look of wide speculation and wonder crossed the Council members' faces as this new thought processed into their minds. Serenity stood and looked each member in the eye.

"I am the direct descendant of Selene," she spoke softly, ignoring the wide eyes and hard breathing. "A million years ago, Selene created a woman from her own image from the crystal waters of the Sea of Serenity and moondust. She made her Queen and Heir, and made it so that she was the oldest and strongest of the Moon people. She is my mother."

"Selene couldn't've!" Melinda demanded out of turn, her auburn eyes wide and wild. "We know Selene couldn't beget offspring; she was incapable as the Virgin Goddess of the Moon and the Goddess of Earth's sister!"

"Then let me show you." Serenity stepped away from her seat and circled the table, her hand brushing Braze's stiff shoulder. His amber-green eyes regarded her with tenderness and awe as her hands started glowing. As soon as she rounded the corner of the table, the silvery glowing of her hands gathered in the golden sheen of the power exuding from the crescent moon birthmark on her forehead. Her crystal blue eyes closed.

The nobles looked around as deep voices resonated in the Council Room. Selenity nodded; they sounded like the deep voices of the Moon Temple's numerous monks chanting the ancient hymns to Selene and the Gods, when in fact they were the Gods' Servants chanting the Song of Awakening. This was the moment her mother had prepared her for; the day Serenity would finally be awakened as the Salvation and the secret inside her revealed.

Serenity's dainty hands cupped around a small part of her chest, just below the hollow of her throat. As the glow from her hands and forehead increased, her voice joined the others, her sweet melody joining the deep basses. The nobles watched, transfixed by the beauty and powers singing in the air. Her chin raised, her eyes opening. They were pure silver, shot through with strands of shimmering gold.

"_**See the Salvation,**_" a strong voice said through Serenity; it was not her own, but pure and wise and female. Selenity recognized it and stood, acknowledging her mother inside her daughter. "_**See your Future as only your princess and Heir can give. I have Foreseen the Future; she will bind the Moon with the Earth as a union between man and woman, a union that will bind body, heart, and spirit until they are melted into The One. Only then will the Daughter of the Moon and the Son of the Earth be Bonded. Blood calls to blood, magic calls to magic, and heart calls to heart. As I will, so mote it be; gaze upon your life's legacy!**_"

At that moment, when Selene left Serenity's body, a silver flash filled the room like crystal water. Selenity shielded her eyes with her hand; it was like reliving though the Silver Sonic. Amid the bright light, Selenity watched as her daughter was lifted into the air, her white and silver dress floating around her. Her eyes exuded divine power; her hands held a large silver-gilded mirror of light. Selenity saw many images in its reflective depths; a handsome man in armor, a fire priestess seeing into a bowl of water, two sword-fighting men, a red-haired woman in purple with a white-haired man at her side. Selenity looked with alarm at that image before it dissipated into a small object.

It looked like an amethyst rose with genuine silver petals only half-open. Its center was light infinite; its petals gathered the powers of the members and the Queen herself to feed its host strength in a complex pattern she couldn't decipher to Serenity, whose strength she was rapidly losing in her own body. Selenity opened her soul wide and laid her magic before the absolute power, willing it to take what was necessary to keep Serenity alive. Braze followed her example, and the others trailed in more subtle ways.

It seemed the crystal had a mind of its own; it "looked" to each person in the room, bobbed the light in a "nod", and proceeded to take what was needed. Selenity sensed numerous things about this; it loved Serenity as fiercely as an overprotective lover; it was drawn to the foreign magic pulling at the ends of the Moon's core; a thread of its being was directly linked to the Moon's core, where all magic in the universe presided and the Gods fed their wisdom and magic; it was no ordinary vessel of magic. As if reading her thoughts, the main point of light swiveled in her direction and caught her eyes. Selenity felt eyes tracing her form, her magic, her very matter of existence. A large sigh filled the room, as if it was resigned to what it saw.

**All is well, Daughter of Selene,** a deep voice resounded in the very crevices of her mind. **The Daughter of the Moon will do. She is the Salvation, and destined for the Son of the Earth to bind the magics of Fate and Destiny, the parents of the Gods. You were lucky to stop the Traitor before he thoroughly destroyed your daughter; although she will not heal easily, Earth's Goddess has plans to help her recover.**

Selenity felt a deep contentment in that voice; it was male, sonorous and protective and wise, although she knew it was not a God. Her mauve eyes locked with the light, blinding her, and in that blindness she saw a man. He was tall and pale like the waters of the Sea of Serenity, naked to the waist with eyes the color of the Moon. His hair was moonlight with starry diamonds in their clear strands, tousled as if he had awakened from sleep. His eyes were bottomless, seeing into her very soul, and she knew that this was the Core of the Moon in human form. She inclined her head to its massive power, and it bowed its finely chiseled head to her. With a flourish of its hands, it vanished and left the crystal in its place. Immediately Serenity started falling, the crystal drawn back into her chest. Selenity started forward, feeling like she was wading through water.

"Catch her!" she cried out as she stumbled over a chair leg. Braze, who was closest to the Queen, caught her before her knees hit the marble floor, but their eyes followed the unconscious princess in her headlong flight to the floor. Selenity barely registered the doors of the Council Room being thrown open before two pairs of arms, one pair slender and pale and the other pair bronzed with sun and muscled from hard labor, caught Serenity. Selenity looked into Luna's determined amber eyes and her husband's ice blue ones.

"Artemis," Selenity breathed. The Commander of the Moon lifted his princess in his tight embrace, cradling her against his broad chest. The white-silver of Serenity's hair blended in with the Commander's uniform, the gold-shot strands in sharp contrast; his own waist-length silvery hair mingled with the princess's silky locks. His eyes regarded the Queen's tousled appearance with indifference, but warmth touched his features.

"Forgive me, Your Majesty, for eavesdropping on the Council," he said formally, bowing his head, "But I was merely compelled by something magical to come. Lucky I did when it happened; otherwise Her Highness would not be here." Selenity saw his muscles ripple beneath his cotton coat as he tightened his hold on Serenity. A wild impulse struck the Queen then; seeing the image of the woman and man in Serenity's Dream Mirror had disturbed her deeply.

"I want Serenity on a ship to Earth now," she called out. The heaviness of the magic was disappearing in the room. "She needs to be as far away as possible."

Luna looked at her worriedly. "Your Majesty, she isn't destined to leave until the day after tomorrow!"

"I saw something in her Dream Mirror; it involved important matters I need to take care of." Selenity kept the image in her mind, warded strongly in her memory, and kept it to herself. "She needs to be on Earth now. Send her away today."

Artemis nodded briskly, pivoting on his booted heel out of the room. Once outside, she heard his voice bark orders to servants and guards. Several servants entered the Council Room, picking up the unconscious members and supporting Lord Braze and Selenity. Shaking her head, she straightened and smoothed her dress.

"Send notice to Queen Fira of Mars at once! I need her here!"

XXXXX

A low masculine chuckle filled the dark room. Gnarled hands covered with spotted wrinkled skin played with a deck of tarot cards, laying them on the velvet-covered table.

"The Key knows all now, my queen," a shaky voice said to the figure in purple at the door. "Fate has laid His Hand on the Lock of Purity as well."

The figure in purple looked at the man at the table and smiled an evil smile. "Good," a purring voice cooed. "Now the plan begins; once Serenity falls, the Moon is mine. And with it, the universe."

Oh! This was a good chapter! I'm glad it's finally done! Please R&R!!!


	4. Conflicts, Confrontations, and a Kiss

Serenity swam in and out of consciousness, feeling feverish and dizzy. She was aware of a soothing voice calming her and a large strong hand in her small one, and brisk hands assessing her body. She struggled intensely under the physical scrutiny, starting to feel panicky and scared. She couldn't open her eyes to see anything.

"Shh, Sere," a gentle voice said in her ear, "Relax." Serenity recognized it as her foster-uncle Artemis talking to her. He was her weaponsmaster and martial arts teacher; he was the one who had taught her how to ride horseback when she was younger. Serenity sighed at the childhood nickname only he called her by and relaxed enough to drink a tonic coaxed into her. Tasting the herbs designed for someone to sleep in the warm honey-flavored liquid, Serenity fell into the dark abyss of unconsciousness.

Artemis sighed in relief as his foster-niece fell limply back against the full pillows. "She'll sleep," he said, and watched as his wife burst into tears again. It broke their hearts to see their princess, such a strong individual who could take anything on with a stubborn lift of her chin and sparkling determination in her crystal blue eyes, so frail and delicate under the marbled blue-green silk coverlet, wrapped in a white cotton nightgown. A gentle knock sounded on the massive doors, and Queen Icarra of Earth entered in a flourish of emerald satin and sapphire saffron. Artemis half-smiled; the Queen's simple dress with its sash reminded him of the coverlet his niece was lying under. He inclined his head to her, holding Serenity's limp hand in his own. Icarra held a tray of food in her hands; behind her, servants held more trays.

"How is Her Highness, milord?" The Queen asked, placing the tray next to him. On it was streaming vegetables and a slab of hearty meat with a large silver goblet filled with white wine. Artemis saw a servant place a similar tray on the table next to his wife.

"She'll sleep as long as she drinks this tonic we have prepared. Her subconscious is trying to wake up before her body is ready to be fit enough to endure normal activity," Artemis explained as he picked up the goblet and sniffed the wine. He acknowledged the Queen's amused gaze before taking a sip.

"What, milord? Think we would deliberately poison your drink after we have offered such luxurious hospitality?" Icarra asked, sitting in one of the large green armchairs. She folded her hands in her lap, watching him with mirth-filled emerald eyes. Artemis matched her mirth with a full smile.

"No, Your Majesty; it's just that poisonings have been occurring on the Moon. I'd rather not take that chance," he replied evenly, leaning forward a bit. "Please accept our apologies and the Queen's for forcing Her Highness upon you so much sooner than we had planned."

Icarra nodded, her eyes turning serious. "It is not a problem. It is just that my family and I are worried about her. See, we Royals are very loyal to each other, even when we haven't known they existed for several years." She cast her emerald eyes to tenderly gaze upon the sleeping princess. "I feel as if she is a daughter to me, although I have no daughters of my own. We of Royal blood are connected on more levels than one."

Artemis's mouth quirked. "Selenity knows this rule; she was the one who felt it was right to mention us to you at the right time. I think even Serenity felt it right to be mentioned to you. Did I mention that both of our Royals have felt foreign magic pulling at their ends very recently? Have you any inkling, Your Majesty?"

Icarra's perfectly carved black brows drew together in a thoughtful frown. "Now that you mention it, no magic has been felt in Elysion for some time. The Royal Family has had no magic running in our blue-blooded veins since the Gods' time, when the Created were formed and ran upon Earth's soils. Terra, our ancestor, was the only one of our family to have the Earth's magic."

Luna came and rested a hand on her husband's shoulder, reaching over to gently detach his hand from Serenity's. "I think we should let her rest, Artemis," she murmured in his ear. He nodded and stood, carrying the tray. He looked at his Royal guest.

"May we continue in the study?"

XXXXX

Endymion stood pacing in the Ballroom, his ocean eyes colored a furious sapphire. He had heard nothing for three days; he hadn't even seen his mother in that allotted time. Endymion growled in frustration and continued pacing. Suddenly the doors opened and a figure in gold-trimmed sky-blue calmly walked in. Endymion instantly recognized Haruka in her tunic and breeches.

"Her Majesty requests His Highness's presence in his study," Haruka said formally, eyeing Endymion with the tiniest distaste. She pivoted on her heel and turned out the doors, pausing slightly to allow her prince to catch up.

At Haruka's long-legged pace, they made it to the Prince's Wing in no time. Endymion sprinted to his chambers, worry gnawing at his mind; it had been three long days and nights since the ship from the Moon had come bearing the Princess, unconscious, and her escort; today was the day that the Princess had originally planned to arrive. Throwing open the doors, Endymion spotted his mother talking to a handsome silver-haired man in white. Endymion quickly bowed to his mother as Haruka went to stand behind his mother's chair, her sky-blue orbs steely.

"Mother, you summoned me?" he asked her politely, meeting her emerald gaze. A smile quickly formed on her face as she stood in a flurry of gold silk.

"Yes, Endy, I summoned you. This is Lord Commander Artemis of the Army of the Moon, Serenity's uncle." The silver-haired man came forward and took Endymion's hand in a firm grip. Their eyes met; ice-blue and ocean blue-green locked in a questioning look. A flash of yellow caught his eye, and Endymion glanced over to see a beautiful sable-haired woman in yellow saffron reaching over to hold the hand of the unconscious woman on his bed. Immediately his gaze fixed on the angel in his bed. "His wife, Lady Luna of Mau. She is Serenity's governess and aunt."

Endymion surrendered Lord Artemis's hand to walk over to his bedside. The angel was beautiful, and he had an inkling to who she was. Her silver moon-colored hair, shot through with sun-gold strands, pooled over slender shoulders, a long swan-like neck, and off the side of the king-sized bed onto the floor. Endymion thought her hair too pretty to be touched by the ground, so he knelt on one knee and scooped the heavy mass back onto the silk coverlet, playing with one silken strand between his thumb and index finger as he gazed with rapture, tracing every ice-carved feature of her face. A hand on his shoulder made him look up; Artemis's face filled his vision.

"May I present Princess Serenity of the Moon, Heir to the Throne of the Moon," his booming voice was husky and soft in its murmur. "Apologies from the Royal Family and my family."

"Apology accepted," Endymion answered in a whisper. He leaned forward a little, looking at the princess as the sun fell on her from the window above the headboard of the bed. _Beyond beauty,_ he thought to himself.

The sun did no justice to the princess's skin; her skin shade fell between dark sun-gold and light bronze, velvety as the emerald drapes on the balcony. Her lush petal-pink lips were open, revealing a full red mouth and accentuating her ice-edged cheekbones and slender throat. Near her throat was the jugular vein pulsating with life, pumping her life's blood. Tracing up, Endymion followed her strong jaw to her stubborn chin, grinning a little at its angle of stubbornness. Tracing more upward, he followed her ice cheekbones up to her eyes. They were closed, fluttering with dark silver eyelashes that brushed under her eyes, but they were almond-shaped and as large as a doe's. Her brows were dark silver also, curving upward in almost a question. He grinned wide; it seemed that the princess was both stubborn and curious. Curious himself, he reached out and briefly brushed the gold crescent moon birthmark on her smooth forehead.

The mark briefly glowed gold, making Serenity stir in response. Her eyes fluttered, opening a bit and closing again. Endymion saw they were crystal blue before they closed again. Her skin came to life under his fingertips, the muscles underneath rolling and rippling under his touch. Her skin also heated up with fever; it burned his fingertips. He snatched his hand away as Artemis reached to his niece and grabbed her hand.

"Serenity?" he asked her, eyes worried. Her head rolled on her neck, popping joints and relaxing muscles, and she turned toward Artemis. He repeated her name, and her eyes half-opened.

"Arty?" her voice was raspy, but Endymion heard the sweet melody under the question. "Is that you?"

Artemis nodded, tears evident in his ice-blue eyes. "Yes, Sere. I'm here, and so is Luna." Luna ran over and grabbed Serenity's other hand. Endymion backed away. Haruka held the Queen in her chair gently. The Earth people had some knowledge of the silver princess's extent of power; the Lunar people had no idea. Only tears formed as the Lord of the Moon and his wife embraced their niece on the bed.

Suddenly the girl on the bed started shaking violently, throwing covers off and fighting the holds Artemis and Luna had on her. Concern and alarm wormed its way into Endymion's heart; he had not expected this. Artemis tossed his head, looking for someone, and his wild eyes found him.

"Prince Endymion!" he called frantically. "Please; reach into my right coat pocket! Hurry!"

Endymion lunged forward and slipped his hand into the older man's pocket, his fingertips encountering paper. Pulling it out, he saw the neat, scribe-like writing in what looked like a recipe for something. He perused the list of ingredients and saw some herbs that he recognized as some in a tonic. It was then that Endymion realized that this was the tonic to help the princess.

"Quick! Take that to the cook and have him prepare it as fast as he can!"

Endymion nodded and took off. Artemis prayed to Selene under his breath that he would come back in time as he tried to hold back Serenity's punches at him, feeling sharp pain in and on his arm. Her fingernails had elongated to claws and had scored his arm from elbow to wrist in deep muscle-tearing wounds; blood was soaking his white sleeve and running down his possibly-broken arm; he could see his bone through the mangled mess that was his arm and could see the weird angle at which it sat. He cursed silently and gritted his teeth against the jarring pain; this could not be happening.

"What is wrong with her?" the Queen asked calmly, standing and gliding over to his side. Haruka was at the end of the bed, clamping Serenity's ankles to the mattress with her hands. In the Queen's hands were a wet cloth, which she used to wipe his face, and bandages. Artemis lifted a brow at her tranquility; apparently she had seen this type of thing before.

"When a child reaches what is eighteen years old here on Earth on the Moon, their magic appears naturally. Serenity was always odd; some of her magic came when she became sixteen, and now the rest of her magic wants to come out, so it's forcing itself out. Serenity's body is not at that age where it is fully mature enough to allow that much spiritual strength coursing through it, and now her subconscious is trying to fight it."

"Other words, she's dying," Icarra stated as she finished bandaging up his arm. She looked at him with calm emerald eyes. "Is she yet eighteen?"

Artemis shook his head, dodging a clawed punch to his chin. "Her birthday isn't for a couple more months. She needs to pick a suitor to become her betrothed before then or another family will take over the throne."

"What family would this be?"

Artemis hesitated, pressing into the bed to calm the princess. "The Duke would become King."

Icarra's eyes narrowed slightly; she felt as if something was being left out for several reasons. "And is this Duke a problem?"

Again, the Lord hesitated, but longer this time, long enough for Serenity to leave three deep wounds on Artemis's cheek. This time he swore aloud and accidentally let go. Serenity came alive in that moment.

Her eyes flew open; they were blood red with shots of ebony. Her claws elongated; they were now at least six inches long and fatally sharp. Her hair snaked around her as she leaped up and pounced on the bed, looking around. Artemis couldn't believe it; her magic was mutating her into an animal! She spotted the Queen, narrowed her eyes, and prepared to leap in a hunter's crouch.

At that minute, the doors flew open, and Serenity's attention was directed. Artemis spun, clutching his bloodily-bandaged broken arm, to see Endymion. Endymion's eyes took in the scene before him, and by ever so slightly shifting his weight, he stood protectively in front of his mother. "Get the Queen out of here," he warned dangerously. Haruka quickly ushered Icarra out of the bedchamber, locking the door behind them. Endymion walked forward, eyes intent on the crouched princess. In his hand was a clear flask of amber liquid with herbs floating in the fluid. His ocean gaze met Serenity's blood-black one and he stopped after he gave the flask to Lady Luna.

"Princess Serenity," he murmured kindly, lowering his gaze. He could feel her moving toward him softly. He saw her dainty feet come into his view, and he looked up.

Serenity's deadly eyes met his. In them were oceans of blood and midnight blackness stretching into infinity. Endymion slowly brought up his hands and rested two fingers on her temples. Her eyes closed, a relieved sigh exhaled from her lips. Endymion closed his eyes.

Immediately a vision of a woman in silver and white appeared on his eyelids. The dress she wore was simple in its design, looking like a commoner girl's chore dress, and she was barefoot. The luminous color of the dress threw the darkness in high relief, and the voluminous silk skirt flowed around her like water, blown by an imaginary breeze against her slim mile-long legs. Her white long hair was unbound, flowing around her feathers on the breeze. Gold light emitted from her forehead, and he squinted closer to see. It was an upturned crescent moon.

"You have seen through," the woman said, her voice of sweet melodious notes swirling in a harmony that rang like bells. "You are seeing the real me."

His brows furrowed together. "The real you? If this is the real Serenity, then what—"

"My magic is trying to release itself in the basic way possible; by force," she said gently, coming closer. Endymion could see that her eyes were crystal blue with silver flames of energy flickering behind the crystal-clear depths. "It is the most primal way for magic to be released on the Moon from a container made as such from flesh and bone. There are ways for the energies to be released in more subtle ways, but my magic is the most uncontrolled that has touched Moon's soils. What you are seeing on the outside is my magic forcing itself out."

An ebony eyebrow raised in a question. "More subtle ways? How so?"

She floated down to him, her eyes narrowing as she drew closer. "It is difficult to explain," she started. "If a child has energies attuned to fire abilities, then they will work in the blacksmith's art or in the Fire Temple as a novice. If they have energies attuned to water, they will be entrusted to the Healers. Energies of earth, air, and light are taken to create new herbs for the Healers in the Greenhouses on the Royal grounds."

He stepped closer to her. "What energies lie in you, Princess?"

She grinned, blinding him with its dazzling mischief. "The energies of healing and Purelight. I'm the only one on the Moon who has the ritualistic healing left from the era of the Created. It seemed that the ancient healing energies had died off as each new generation since then had been born."

"Healing? There have been no healing energies since Terra's day; it is written in the Book of Ages."

"So it is," she replied, circling him, her eyes dropping over his body as if he were some prize racehorse stud. He grinned a little; she was more brazen than the shy, demure princesses he had courted. He found that he liked her boldness; she was stronger, smarter, and more determined. More of a warrior female he had read about in books of old. "I did not know Earth had such an ancient book."

"All the Created wrote a Book of Ages for each of their home planets," he replied, circling her as well. He had a fine eye for women; this Princess Serenity was the cream of the crop. Her skirts swirled around her long slim legs, baring her small feet as she floated on the blackness. "They wrote the Books to ensure each Created's posterity would know what had happened, how they came to be. As of right now, Terra and Mars's Books are the most accurate, seeing as he was Gaia's Created and Mars was the Seer of that time."

Serenity shook her head, sending strands of her hair flowing about her sweet face. "Our Book of Ages was written by Selene's own Hand, and a goddess would know more than a human created from the Gods, would she not?"

Endymion smirked at her comeback. "A goddess would know more than a Created, but then again, she was not a Seer, nor a Warrior of Earth, so she wouldn't have known what had happened, would she?"

Serenity halted in her circle, facing him fully. He resisted flinching under her intense gaze; he wondered how many people she had turned that powerful stare onto. "She is the Earth goddess's sister; she would know." The voice that came from her was powerful and potent with magic; it forced Endymion to his knees and made him cover his ears. "For your information, Gods know more than mortals ever will."

He looked at her with physical pain in his eyes. "Who are you?" he asked her, the agony evident to Serenity. Serenity noticed this and shook her head, freeing her mind from the control of her divine magic. She smiled apologetically at the prince.

"I am the Gods' plaything, their beloved and their servant. I relay their messages to their chosen, I entertain them with stories of my life, and I compete against the hunter Gods and Goddesses in tourneys and on the greatest days of the year. Please forgive me if I injure you between now and when I awaken."

Endymion stood, the throbbing in his head reduced to a mild ache, the most pain cured by the sound of her voice. "I take no offense," he replied as evenly as he could. Serenity noticed his wincing and came forward, resting her fingertips on his temples. Endymion almost flinched; her touch was like a caress of fire on his skin.

"Endymion." His name spoken from her lips made it sound heavenly; Endymion closed his eyes as he saw cold silver fire fill every crevice in his mind, easing the ache and putting coolness in its place. Endymion opened his eyes to meet Serenity's, his vision and mind ice-cold and crystal clear. "Listen to me." He saw blue fire now, threads of it, weaving into his mind to hold to memory her words. "I am to awaken three weeks from now, on Midsummer's Day; my body will be accustomed to the changes my magic is afflicting on it. Tell my uncle this; he will know. I understand you have a Seer amongst your Warriors. I need to talk to her; she will know how to communicate with me. There are details of the prophecy I need to discuss with her."

Endymion nodded as she released her memory spell on him. "I will talk to Rayven when I return." Finally noticing his surroundings, he looked at her curiously. "Speaking of returning, where am I?"

Serenity smiled. "You are in the Realm of Dreams," she explained. "Your magic brought you here."

Endymion stiffened. "But I don't have magic," he told her slowly. "The Royal Family of Elysion has not had magic running through their veins since Terra's time."

Serenity's quiet smile turned into a grin. "Well, it's in you, given to you by Terra himself." Suddenly she jerked and her eyes widened. "Your Highness, forgive me." After her words, darkness enclosed her form, obscuring Endymion's sight from her.

"For what?" he called out desperately as he felt pain in his left arm. Hissing, he opened his eyes to the real world and down to his left arm; it hung at a sick angle and blood was pouring down his skin. The Serenity in front of him hissed and pounced toward him, but was stymied by Artemis's strong arms around her shoulders.

"Endymion!" he cried out. "You must give her the tonic!"

Endymion looked at the clear flask handed to him. He flashed Lady Luna a grateful smile. "How?" he asked the struggling Artemis; his arm throbbed painfully. Artemis shook his head.

"We usually give to her by needle, but when she was together with the Duke, he gave it to her…" his voice trailed off and he grunted as Serenity struggled harder against her restraints. Suddenly her mouth opened and she screamed.

The scream, sounding like a prehistoric creature born from the fiery pits of Tartarus, woke Endymion from his stupor. He grabbed the flask, opened the cork, and took a swig of the tonic.

Artemis realized what his intentions were and said, "Don't swallow it; it'll kill you."

Endymion nodded and walked to stand in front of the demonic-looking princess; her nose was level with his chin. Using his only good hand, he forced her to look up at him. Taking a deep breath, he crushed his lips to hers, stilling her.

Serenity immediately stopped struggling, bewildered. Artemis, deeming it safe, removed his arms and stood back, clutching his arm. Endymion moved closer to the unmoving princess, gliding his hand down her swan-like neck to cradle her head. Under his probing tongue, her lips opened and she drank the tonic. Endymion could not move away; her lips were soft and firm, pliant under his. Her tongue flicked to remove the last traces of the tonic from his mouth and his tongue. Once she had drunk all of it, she sighed and collapsed against him, unconscious once more.

Endymion grunted, the full weight of the princess crushing on his broken arm. "Milord," he managed to gasp as he tumbled to the ground, Serenity lying on top of him. Artemis immediately scooped the princess in his arms as Haruka and Queen Icarra burst through the doors connecting the study and bedchamber.

"Endymion! Are you all right?" his mother asked him, her face the most concerned he had ever seen in his life. He grunted again and tried to prop himself up, but he mistook his ability to prop himself up and fell back onto the lush carpet, sweating and panting hard. He felt the warmth of his own blood seeping through his clothes to his skin and the floor.

"Help me up," he whispered chokingly, trying to blink. Purple spots in his vision danced before his eyes, making him dizzy and disoriented. Haruka grabbed his broken arm by mistake and he growled in immense pain, choking back his scream. Haruka grabbed his good arm gently and hoisted him up, making him lean on her shoulder. "Thank you."

Icarra looked at Artemis tenderly tucking his niece in the bed, fumbling with his good arm. Luna was assisting him, her manner brisk and very governess-like at the moment. She turned to look at her only child and son, watching the way he cradled his arm against his chest and the way his eyes never wavered from Serenity's sleeping face. Something in his gaze pulled at a heartstring in Icarra's chest; the spark in his eye reminded her of the way his father looked at her every day. She looked back at the princess and noticed how the corners of her mouth were turned up in a small smile, how her eyes and her face were relaxed and even, serene almost. She looked back at her son.

"Let's get you fixed up, Endymion," she said quietly to her only child, and he nodded to her, looking pale and drawn. Icarra felt the threads of the Earth humming as she followed the Princess of Uranus to the door. She turned around and fixed Artemis with a cold eye. "You are coming too, milord. Your arm is broken also."

Artemis chuckled and Luna helped him to his feet; like her son, the Lunar Commander had lost a lot of blood and had a shattered right arm. "Of course, Your Majesty." He followed her out the bedchamber to the infirmary.

XXXXX

Endymion recounted what had happened on the astral plane connecting his and Serenity's minds to Lord Artemis as both their arms were being set in splints and bandaged. His silver brows furrowed together in confusion and thought.

"A mortal prince—no offense, Your Highness—and a goddess-descended princess linking minds…Now that is hard to stomach," Artemis muttered. Endymion looked at him, watching how his eyes shifted and flicked about. Luna walked in with two steaming cups of herbal tea. Artemis took his and drank the whole thing in one gulp; Endymion took it and sniffed. It smelled nastier than the tonic he'd prepared for Serenity. Lady Luna caught his gaze.

"Now, drink that," she scolded gently. "It tastes better than it smells."

Endymion nodded once and drank the healing drink in two gulps. It did taste better than it smelled; he could feel the tingling healing begin in his hand and crawl coldly up his arm like cold silver fire.

"My thanks, milady," he gasped as coolness once again flooded his head, flowed down his neck and into his body. It flooded his limbs and made them shake uncontrollably. His eyes cleared with a crystal clarity, Luna noted, and his skin flushed a deeper gold. "I owe you my life."

Luna giggled, which was rather childish for a woman who looked nine and twenty years. "You owe me nothing, Your Highness," her voice turned serious again as she stood beside her husband, her hand resting lightly on his good shoulder. Her eyes, which were like hard shards of amber glass, softened to molten gold. "Just please keep her safe."

Endymion nodded, although they all knew that he would never be able to keep it.

XXXXX

"What has happened?" the woman in purple asked calmly, her tone carrying a bit of eagerness. The crone sitting at the low table looked up with cracked gray eyes to his queen's annoyed burnt amber ones. "Has the Evil come yet?"

The crone shook his head. "The Evil is lurking outside the Lock's protections, my queen. It seems that the Key has been awakened by the Lock's presence."

"Awakened how?"

"The magic of Terra has passed down his descendants and has pooled its immense energies into the Key, my queen. It was awoken when the Lock of Purity came to Earth."

The sound of shattering glass was heard in the darkness. "Damn that wench!" the woman in purple cursed, standing from her throne. She paced, her heels clicking on the rock below her feet. "I have what I need in order to take over the Moon, and the Magic of Earth has been reborn? How dare her!"

The seer sitting at the low table straightened. "I only see the future, my queen. I can tell you nothing else."

The woman stopped pacing and suddenly grinned evilly. "You won't tell me anything else; I'll take care of my future personally."

XXXXX

O.O Have you guys guessed who they are yet? If you haven't, then you're gonna have to wait a while! Working on the next chapter now! Bye!


	5. First Meetings And Gifts

**Three weeks later, on Midsummer's Day…**

Endymion paced the length of the study outside the Princess Suite, making sure to glance every now and then at the old grandfather clock ticking away in the corner and through the open door connecting the suite's bedchamber and the study. Seeing as it was high noon, he groaned and continued pacing. It was Midsummer's Day, the greatest holiday in the warm weather in which the capital's maidens went shopping for husbands in the market and at the Midsummer Ball tonight, and still Serenity had not awakened. Sure, he had grown testy over the past three weeks because his arm was in a sling and he couldn't train and practice and ride his horse, but he had also grown impatient with each passing day.

"_Give it time_," Artemis had told him over a family dinner the week before. By then Endymion had grown restless. Beryl was back at her palace planning their wedding. "_Magic is drawn from the same well as human strength; the size of it depends on physical strength, the power on emotional strength. Serenity is not lacking in both; her power is immense and quite strong; you can well see by our broken arms!_" He had chuckled then, and Endymion had grinned; he knew Serenity was strong in both senses.

But now he was doubting her; she said she would have woken up today and the day was half done! He growled in frustration and sat down in one of the black leather chairs. He'd had Rayven come to see Serenity after they had moved her into the Princess Wing of the Palace; she had understood the situation perfectly. He could see the Fire Priestess sitting next to the prone princess in his mind, and replayed that day.

XXXXX

_Rayven entered the room in front of him, with Queen Icarra, Lord Artemis, and Lady Luna already in the room. She staggered and almost fell before Endymion caught her._

"_Her aura is astounding," she managed to gasp as she righted herself. "It literally blinds my third eye; I can't See anything."_

_Lord Artemis came and dug into his pocket. Fisting his hand, he pulled something out and took Rayven's hand, lacing the object on her palm; a pair of amethyst earrings with gold accents._

"_Wear these; they strengthen your third eye and guide your intuition," he said softly. Rayven nodded blindly and put them in her ears. Her eyes glazed white when she lowered her hands. Artemis took her hand and led her over to the bed. She sat down, but motioned Endymion over. When he stood next to her, she immediately grabbed his good hand._

"_Don't let go." Her voice had deepened considerably; deep for a woman, but light for a man. "You are the only human she is most connected with. I will need you."_

_Although he knew she could not see, Endymion nodded and squeezed her hand. She sighed in relief and squeezed back, closing her eyes. She placed her free hand on Serenity's forehead, her palm on the princess's birthmark and her fingers spread to touch her temples and hairline. At the contact, silver light surrounded her hand and Serenity's face, and gold light surrounded her and Endymion's joined hands. Silence filled the room._

_Endymion looked up to his mother. She read the understanding in his eyes and nodded curtly._

"_I think we should leave," she murmured to Artemis and Luna. They both nodded hastily and exited the room with the Queen following behind. The door shut behind her with an audible click._

"_She says you have magic." Rayven's voice cut through the silence like a hot knife through butter. Endymion whipped his attention to the Seer on his hand. "She says that Terra gave you his magic."_

_Endymion's brows came together. "Did you tell her that I have no magic?"_

_Rayven paused for a minute. "She tells me that you've had it for a while, long before she came here. About three months, when Princess Beryl came." Suddenly she gasped and bent forward. Endymion knelt beside her._

"_Rayven!"_

"**Beryl is your betrothed?**_" Serenity's voice came through Rayven's mouth. Endymion looked at Serenity's body; it was as unmoving as before. Endymion looked at his childhood friend and nodded slowly. She shuddered. "_**Listen to me; Beryl is not what she is. You must not marry her. Trust me.**_"_

"_Why mustn't I marry her?" he asked, supporting his friend. "My father chose her for me; I'm in love with her. I ask you why?"_

_Rayven sighed. "_**Beryl is…not the person you think she is. She is a liar and wishes harm upon Earth. I know her; she is like a bee. She is beautiful to look at and hums to a tune, but she will sting you when the time is right and kill you. I do not wish this upon you; you are part of the Prophecy.**_"_

"_What prophecy?" he demanded, looking alarmed. Rayven slumped against his shoulder, Serenity's voice a whisper._

"**You mustn't marry her, Endymion…you're…bonded by…the decree of the…parents of the Gods to…**_"_

_With that, Rayven became unconscious._

XXXXX

Endymion rubbed his arm in its sling; it was throbbing as it always did when he was Serenity's presence. He looked at the woman in the bed. She was beautiful beyond any measure of words; if Endymion weren't already betrothed, he would have chosen Serenity as the next Queen of Elysion.

Endymion frowned. Why did Serenity not want him to marry Beryl?

The door opened and Princess Jasmina entered the room in a flurry of gold silk and orange chiffon. Her indigo eyes looked worried. "Milord, is everything all right?"

Endymion nodded reluctantly, rising from his chair. "I'll be fine, Jasmina." He looked at Serenity one more time, and saw out of the corner of his eye that Jasmina's eyes followed his gaze. She gasped when she saw Serenity.

"Is that her?" her voice was only a whisper. Endymion nodded, clenching his jaw as the throbbing in his arm escalated into a full-outright jab in the bone. Jasmina's gaze grew from surprised to awed to strangely affectionate. "She is so beautiful, Milord."

Endymion nodded again and turned away. "She is, Jasmina." He looked at her and smiled. "You look positively radiant yourself, Princess."

She flushed golden under his gaze. "Many thanks, milord," she said clearly. Looking at Serenity, her gold brows furrowed together as she took a step forward. Endymion followed her gaze, not understanding what Venus was doing. In the blink of an eye, she was beside Serenity, a hand touching her forehead. "Amazing," she murmured, running gentle fingers down her cheek. "She is a goddess, milord," she whispered to him. "The exact description of Selene."

Endymion looked down. Serenity's face was peaceful, her eyes relaxed. Nevertheless, her mouth was drawn in tight lines and wrinkles formed on her forehead. Venus noticed this and hummed, golden light forming around her hand. She frowned slightly.

"I wonder what she's so worried about," Endymion suggested softly; all his Warriors had some degree of psychic power. Surely Venus would be able to answer his question.

"Her heart is confused," her voice held a bit of thought, her head tilted as she stroked Serenity's bangs away. Endymion looked at her. "She fears love and the emotions that come with it."

"What?" he asked, incredulous.

"She was hurt by a man she had loved with her life long ago," she murmured warmly, her hand stilling on one tear that leaked out of Serenity's eye. She scooped up the tear on her index finger. "She fears loving someone again, for she is falling in love."

"With who?" Endymion asked, suddenly feeling hopeful.

"She has fallen for you, milord." The tear on her finger shone, crystallized, and burst into little sunbursts in the air between them. "She has seen your heart; it is pure and just. She sees the ruler you will become in the future and sees what a match for her you are." Her eyes liquefied as she looked down upon Serenity. "She says you are her lifemate, the one who completes her soul."

Endymion shook his head. "But she knows that I am betrothed," he pointed out. "By all considerable means, she can't do anything." The bell signaling the beginning of the Midsummer Ball tolled gently above them. Endymion and Mina looked at each other. Endymion smiled and offered his good arm. "If I may escort you, milady?" he asked gently. Mina smiled and took his arm and led the way from the room.

XXXXX

Bright colors decorated the Ballroom and merry laughter filled it to the rafters. Endymion, splendid in black velvet and silk, tried his best to dance with only one arm. Rumors flew about the Court of how the young Prince had injured himself; he fell off his horse, he hurt himself wrestling, a jousting accident, Endymion knew the list went on. Only he and his family, and Lord Commander Artemis and his wife Lady Luna knew of what had happened. He and his Generals danced with the Planetary Princesses; Commander Malachite with Princess Venus, High General Nephlite with Princess Jupiter, General Jadeite with Princess Mars, and General Zoicite with Princess Mercury. Princess Haruka, splendid in blue silk, was dressed as a man tonight and dancing with Princess Michiru. Endymion danced with women of all ages and status, including his mother the Queen.

As the banquet was being set out and all were seated, King Damian rose with his goblet. Silence fell.

"My subjects!" he called out merrily. "Today we celebrate a great holiday. I regret to say that our guest from the Moon Kingdom—"

"Crown Princess Heir Serenity of Diana!" the footman called out from the Ballroom's great doors. All heads swiveled to see a beautiful blonde woman in white silk glide down the stairs. Endymion shot to his feet and walked swiftly down the table to greet her. Her magic, now increased, hummed on his skin and made his blood sing. His pulse raced as he stopped in front of what he thought of as his goddess. She smiled gently at him.

"Hello, my lord prince," she said softly, curtseying to him deeply. "Well met, I presume?" she asked, a teasing glint in her sparkling crystal blue eyes, her smile dazzling him.

Her dress was strapless white silk, the bodice embroidered with complex gold designs and sequins designed to draw the eye to flattering curves and pale skin that glowed soft gold in the dying sunlight. The skirt flirted with her trim ankles, exposing dainty feet encased in gold heels that strapped around her ankles. The skirt was of sheer material that floated like feathers and flowed over her curves like water. Her silvery-gold hair was up in two buns on her head, held up by pearl pins, with two streamers flowing down to her knees. Strands of pearls decorated her hair and came around her forehead as a head decoration with a large citrine hanging between her eyes over her moon birthmark. Citrines adorned her swanlike neck and ears.

"Well met, Princess Serenity," Damian commanded their attention. Serenity smiled at Endymion again and walked past him to the dais, where she curtseyed even deeper to his father and mother. Damian grinned as Icarra smiled gently. "We are pleased that you have been able to join us for this grand holiday!"

Serenity straightened from her curtsy. "Please forgive my absence, Your Majesties," she asked gently, her melodic voice carrying to every ear present. "I was not feeling well. Now that I am better, I would like to present your gifts." At once Artemis and Luna stood, went to one of Serenity's servants in silver by the servants' door, and picked up wrapped boxes. Standing next to Serenity, they offered her the largest gift. She in turn offered it to King Damian. "This gift is for you, milord King," she murmured warmly. "Made by my hand."

Damian opened the present and drew out a rich wine-colored heavy wool cloak with armor sewn over the shoulders and soft silver fox fur stitched around the hood. Genuine respect and gratitude shone in his deep eyes as he turned to her and said, "You have my thanks, Princess Serenity," he said with a smile. A servant appeared and took the gift to place it in his chambers. Serenity offered the next gift, slightly smaller than the King's, to the Queen. She in turn opened it.

It was another cloak, this one in rose-colored velvet with roses of different colors embroidered along hem and hood. White ermine was stitched around the hood. The Queen gasped and stood, having her maid put her cloak on before the whole of the Court. Applause rose as the Queen twirled, showing off her new cloak. "You have my many thanks, Princess Serenity," Icarra breathed reverently. Serenity smiled and nodded politely.

"All of my gifts to Their Royal Majesties have been made by my hands," she told them. She turned, where Luna held a small box. Serenity looked over Luna's shoulder and met Endymion's eyes. She politely brushed past Luna to offer the prince his gift. "This is for you, Your Highness," she said. Endymion looked at the gift and grinned.

"I can't open it alone."

Serenity laughed and took the gift back, opening it with her long, slender fingers. She drew out a tiny crystal attached to a fine gold chain. The crystal had a sharp spire attached to it, near the bottom of the crystal. Endymion took in its appearance, puzzled. Serenity correctly interpreted his look and murmured, "I will tell you about it in secret." Lifting her head, she said aloud, "But, my lord prince, I have a bigger gift for you, since I have heard your birthday is soon?" Endymion nodded slowly, eyes still on the princess. A rustle drew everyone's eyes to the servant door, hidden in deep shadows. Serenity herself went to the door and cooed to something in the shadows, taking strips of leather in her hands. Big footfalls followed her as she towed something toward him, and his eyes lit up.

It was a large black stallion with tack trimmed in crimson and gold. The stallion snorted, not used to the light, and pawed the floor. He lowered his head, and Serenity scratched his nose and moved up his neck to his crest, where he sighed in contentment. Serenity turned excited blue eyes to Endymion.

"This is Orion," she told him, offering the reins. Endymion took them and gently touched the stallion's muzzle. The stallion looked at his new master with liquid brown eyes, his forelock half-covering his eyes. Orion snuffled and butted his head against the prince's chest, eliciting a hearty laugh from Endymion. He grinned and ran his good hand over his new mount's neck. "He was bred, born, raised, and trained at the Royal Stables on the Moon," Serenity went on. "His sire is of purest Moon stock; his dam is said to be descended from the mares that pull Selene's chariot across the sky to raise the Moon." She smiled at the prince. "He is yours, from his owner and trainer. Happy early birthday, Your Highness." She curtseyed deeply to him.

Applause met their ears, and they looked up to see everyone standing, applauding them. "Well done, Princess!" Damian called out happily, smiling. The hostler who had brought Orion in came and took him from the prince. "Now let us begin the banquet!"

Serenity sat on King Damian's right, while Endymion sat on his mother's left. Serenity and Endymion sat facing each other, so every little glance caused Serenity to blush and Endymion to flush dark red. No one noticed this except for Princess Mina, who grinned with her own secret. Serenity and Damian discussed many matters on the Moon while Endymion focused with one ear. His attention was on the goddess sitting in front of him. Everything about her captivated him; her sparkling eyes, her harmonic laugh, the way the light played with her silky skin kept his attention—and his senses—to the wariest.

At last the banquet was over and the tables cleared away for dancing. Endymion had to wait impatiently to dance with the white Princess; it seemed that he was not her only fan among all the knights and noblemen's sons present at Court. Her laughter rang throughout the ballroom, a sound that reminded him of silver bells. He kept his eye on the princess so much that he grew exhausted of dancing and sat on his throne, disgusted with himself.

After a while, a slender hand placed itself on his shoulder. Startled from his thoughts, Endymion looked up into the eyes of his obsession. "Would you like to dance, my lord prince?" Serenity asked him quietly, a tiny smile on her heartbreaking face. Endymion saw the crinkles at the corners of her dancing eyes and smiled in spite of himself. Standing, he offered his good arm. On the dance floor, he smiled as he began the first steps.

"I forgive you," he said to her softly, remembering their last encounter. Serenity looked puzzled for a moment, and then smiled sheepishly.

"I am truly sorry for what happened," she told him quietly. "I did not mean to harm you. You offered your hospitality, your friendship, and your home to me and I end up hurting you."

Endymion chuckled. "I have gotten worse than this, my lady Serenity," he told her, gesturing with his arm. "But none will be as memorable or as marking as this one." He smiled at her with a twinkle in his eye. "The Healer said that I will have scars for the rest of my life, and that they will always know when magic is present."

Serenity gasped. "I can heal it for you!" she told him, remembering to keep her voice low. "You know I have magic," she all but hissed at him, "Let me make it whole and healthy."

Endymion shook his head. "I like it the way it is, Serenity," he said firmly. "Besides, I was overdue for an injury such as this."

They danced gracefully, talking about horses and Endymion's upcoming birthday. The Planetary Princesses were watching them from their own dancing partners, but they could see that they were having a good time. No matter the age or the rank, no other male danced with Serenity that night. Anyone could see that she was preoccupied with the Heir to the Throne, chatting amiably and laughing at a random joke. Damian and Icarra beamed with pride.

"Look at how those two fit together," Icarra remarked, sipping her wine. "If Endymion was still available and we had known of Serenity earlier, I would have chosen Serenity to be his betrothed." Beside her, Damian grinned and nodded.

"She would have been a perfect bride to our son," he added, and raised his goblet to her. Icarra returned it, smiling, and they watched their Court dance.

XXXXX

Later that night, Serenity ventured out into the infamous Rose Gardens and Aviary. Roses couldn't grow on the Moon; it was physically impossible with the thin atmosphere and the chilling climate. Serenity loved the little birds that flitted around the gardens and the butterflies that glided through the myriad number of flowers. The colors, the smells, and the overwhelming calmness made Serenity feel like she could live here. She sighed appreciatively.

"This place does that to people." Serenity turned and met Endymion's overly blue eyes. He looked around and held a finger up so that a tiny bird could rest on it. "I helped my mother make these gardens. They're our pride and joy." He stood next to Serenity and offered her the bird. The bird, already curious about the princess, jumped into her cupped hands with a cheep. Serenity laughed as Endymion dug into his pocket and produced seed to feed the bird. Serenity watched, entranced, as the prince put some seed into her hands and watched the bird starting to eat. Its pecking on her palm made her giggle from being tickled.

Endymion raised a brow. "Ticklish, Princess?"

"Only on my hands," Serenity answered, still giggling, as the bird finished and flew away. Serenity dusted her hands off and smiled at the prince. "So, what brings you here, my lord?"

Endymion grinned. "I recently heard that we have a new flower in the garden and came to check up on it." He sat, motioning her to sit beside him. She did, and a rose caught her eye. She turned and gasped.

Behind her sat ten roses, all in a row. The one closest to her was blue lined in silver; the second was yellow rimmed in orange. The next one in line was blue lined in green; the one next to it was a red so deep it had purple hues in his petals. Farther away, one was pink with green accents, one was sky blue with gold, one was green lined in blue, one was purple with black—which startled Serenity a little—and the last one was garnet red with forest green. A flash caught her eye; a white rose lined in silver and gold was budding next to the blue and green one.

"They represent the planets," Endymion's husky murmur sent shivers down Serenity's spine; his warm breath raised goosebumps on her neck and shoulders. He reached over her shoulder and pointed to each one as he named in. "Mercury, Venus, Earth, Mars, and Jupiter; the Inner Planets. Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto; the Outer Planets. And, if I'm not mistaken," he grinned into her eyes, moving his finger and pointing to the white rose, "the Moon."

Serenity met his eyes and examined them. They were the color of the ocean, blue with green currents and gold sparks like stars in them. She moved to view the rest of his face; his nose, strong as it was, was straight and slightly flared at the tip; his extraordinary eyes were under carved ebony brows and above high-cut cheekbones; his jaw was firm and shadowed. Serenity unconsciously lifted a hand and traced his jawline with gentle fingers. She heard him catch his breath but thought nothing of it. Leaning in, Serenity closed her eyes and breathed in Endymion's scent; spicy soap, horses, and clean man. She smiled as she leaned back.

There was a strange glint in Endymion's eyes. He brought his good hand up and cupped her cheek under her ear, his thumb trailing along her jaw. Serenity's fingers were still on his jaw, but they quickly dropped to lie gently on his bad arm. Her silver lashes fluttered half-shut, her crystal eyes darkening. Endymion leaned in and brushed his lips across her own. When he retreated, Serenity swiftly leaned in and recaptured his lips.

Fireworks exploded inside their eyelids as they leaned even closer together. Endymion couldn't get enough of Serenity; the sexual tension that had grown between them since their last meeting snapped in that moment. Endymion pulled back, stood up, and pulled Serenity up and into his hard body to recapture her lips again. He wrapped his good arm around her slender waist as her hands rested lightly on his chest, fingering the black velvet. He tilted her head back slightly with his chin so he could deepen the kiss. Serenity moaned, which made Endymion smile against her lips.

He drew back, noting with inner satisfaction that her petal pink lips were red from his kiss and that her skin was flushed a very becoming pink. "You looked ravishing, my dear," he told her, leaning his forehead against hers.

She smiled and gave a feminine chuckle. "It was because I was ravished, my lord," she whispered, her eyes bright when they looked up at him. "By an evil devil of a man."

Endymion grinned devilishly. "And was this evil devil handsome? Was he charming?" he asked jokingly. Serenity brought up her hand and drew her knuckles across his shadowed jaw, making his breath come quicker.

"Oh, he was handsome and charming, all right," she murmured huskily, smiling. "He was also tall and sinfully dark with these blue eyes I could drown in."

Endymion's grin widened and leaned in for another kiss. A sound like a door opening made them jump apart, straightening their clothes and calming themselves down. A flash of purple and red came around the corner, and Serenity immediately felt anger and hatred toward the woman approaching.

"Oh Endy!" Beryl's shrill voice cut through the scented air like a knife through butter. White gloved hands grabbed onto his bad arm. "What happened to you? I leave you alone for three weeks and you end up hurting yourself!" Beryl's eyes feigned concern for the prince as he tried to think up an excuse. Serenity clenched her fists and worked up a smile.

"I see your betrothed is here now, my lord prince," she said pleasantly, dipping into a deep curtsey. "I am tired from today's activities. If you will excuse me?" His eyes told her he wanted her to stay, so Serenity turned and walked calmly down the path leading out of the gardens.

XXXXX

Oh, I wonder what will happen?


End file.
